


Spotlight.

by Dream_Run



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Actor Ten, Alternate Universe - Actors, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Taeyong is in love with Doyoung but he is ready to throw him away for Ten, and mentionned, renjun and mark are toddlers, who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Run/pseuds/Dream_Run
Summary: In the public eye, actors Jaehyun and Ten are "couple goals", but in private, they are best friends trying to keep their significant others from the spotlight.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I am not done with the second chapter of "And then they were five" so I decided to write something else.  
> It's short, and cute, I guess.  
> Not proof-read, sorry for the mistakes, I'll come back to edit it tomorrow.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" 

Jaehyun and Ten turn when they hear a gasp behind them, and both break into a smile when they see Taeyong. The young man is clinging to the arm of his boyfriend, and his smile is so bright that Jaehyun has to look away to avoid being blinded. "You two look absolutely stunning!"

"Ten does looks incredible, you are right Taeyong." Jaehyun says, and even though Ten knows better than to believe what comes out of Jaehyun's mouth, his cheeks take on a soft pink shade. "Oh, don't be like that. You look really good Taeyong, you too Doyoung, I guess." the other man heaves a sigh, giving him a glance over. "I know." 

Taeyong takes a few steps towards the couple, and he admires their outfits. "See how cute they look with their matching clothes." he says to his boyfriend who does not react. "Doyoung doesn't want to do it with me." he adds with a pout, and Ten puts his hand on his shoulder. "That's because he will never look as good as you do in a matching outfit." 

"Eh, I can hear you! Little shit." he mumbles, and Ten smiles with a certain pride. He thrives on bothering Doyoung, and some could say this is the only reason he is here tonight.

He is pulled off of his thoughts when Jaehyun takes his hand, and when he turns his head, the younger man smiles sweetly. "Let's grab a drink before it starts." Ten nods, and after promising Taeyong that they'll definitely see each other later, they part with the couple.

"Taeyong is right you know, you do look stunning tonight." Jaehyun comments as he takes two glasses of champagne. "You are not too bad yourself, I guess." Jaehyun chuckles, and he sips on the alcohol. He knows nothing about alcohol, but by the taste, he knows it is way too expensive for the bunch of idiots that will be attending tonight's party.

"Are you tired?" Ten asks with a pout when he sees Jaehyun covering his mouth for a brief instant. "Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night." if Ten was not adamant on being seen everywhere, he would be in bed at this time, even though it is barely 9pm. "You've been working too much lately, you should take the weekend off."

"Says you! You have not been home before 2 or 3 in the morning for weeks now." Ten sighs, but before he can open his mouth to answer the young man, a voice is calling for him, and he looks pathetic, with big puppy eyes pleading Jaehyun to do something without actually having to tell him anything.

"No can do babe, this is the man thanks to whom you were able to afford to buy this expensive suit, you have to go and talk to him. I'll come save you in ten minutes if he is not done praising you." Ten knows he does not have the choice, so he gets on his tiptoe, and he kisses Jaehyun's cheek.

He walks to the man who looks very uncomfortable in his suit, which he can understand, he is so used to see him in sweatpants with a cap every single day. "Ten! Here you are, let me introduce you to someone." he says, and the lady who is facing him smiles. "This is really nice to meet you Ten, I am Bae Joohyun."

Ten opens his eyes wide at the realization, yes, he can be slow sometimes. "Oh my god, it is so nice to meet you! You are such an inspiration to me!" Joohyun giggles, and she shakes the hand he is offering her. "You flatter me too much, I should be the one saying this."

Jaehyun watches from his spot near the bar, and he smiles when he sees the way Ten blushes furiously. He knew he would be meeting the one and only Joohyun, but he did not tell him, he wanted him to be surprised like he was when their manager told him she wanted him in her next movie.

He is startled when someone comes behind him and whisper in his ear. "I would not like someone to undress my fiancé with their eyes." and of course, when he turns on his heels, he is not surprised to see Taeyong. "She is not undressing Ten with her eyes, quite the contrary. And isn't she married by the way?" he shrugs.

"Married or not, I would throw everything if I had the opportunity to date Ten. Or just to look at him for hours on end." Jaehyun cocks his head to the side, and he smirks. "Taeyong, do you have a crush on my fiancé?" Taeyong is quick to shake his head, but the color on his cheeks betray him. "I mean, I can't blame you, he is quite the man." 

"Where is your man?" he asks, putting his glass back on the bar when it is empty. The room is becoming more and more stuffed with actors and models. He feels himself being crushed by the ego of some of them. He is one of them, and yet, he doesn't really belong with them, he is different. Ten is too. As for Taeyong, it depends on the day and what he is wearing.

"I don't know, he received a call and said he could not miss it." Taeyong answers, and Jaehyun knows Doyoung enough to know that he is not on the phone, he is just trying to run away from the party, which he can understand. Taeyong brought Doyoung into his world without really asking him, so he tries his best.

"He should be back soon then." he knows he won't, because he's done it so many times, and he never comes back before the end of the party and he feels bad for him. Doyoung was not born to be in the spotlight, he is a simple baker who wants nothing but to be in his shop and bake for him and for Taeyong, but this is not his place to comment on their situation.

"I hope so, because I feel lonely." Taeyong whines, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes. He wonders why most of his friends are so dramatic, but when he thinks about it, he can be dramatic too, so it was a match made in heaven.

"Oh, he is coming back." Taeyong says, and when he turns, Ten is already behind him, jumping from one feet to the other. "How was it baby?" he asks, and Ten smiles from ear to ear. "You'll never believe what just happened!" he exclaims, and Jaehyun waits patiently, he doesn't want to spoil the fun.

"She, she asked me to play in her next movie!" Jaehyun's mouth open into a o, probably not convincing but if Ten notices, he doesn't say anything, but Taeyong's reaction is genuine. "Oh my god, that's amazing! You deserve it Ten!" he pulls him into a warm hug, and Jaehyun steps on the side to avoid being drawn into the embrace.

"I'm so proud of you baby, you worked so hard, and it paid off." Ten smiles softly, and his eyes glistens with unshed tears. He rubs his cheek, and for the first time, Ten doesn't whack his hand away. "Thank you." he closes his mouth before he can say something he might regret in front of Taeyong, but his eyes say way more than words could ever.

A few minutes later, it is Taeyong's time to be taken away from them to discuss a potential contract with his manager, and Ten and Jaehyun are seated around a table. It's just the two of them, and it is quiet, a comfortable silence between them. It's pleasant, Jaehyun thinks, even though he can't wait to leave.

Ten seems to think the same, because he opens his mouth to speak. "Do you want to leave? We can celebrate home." Jaehyun is on his feet in a second, and Ten laughs. "I thought you would never ask!" 

He grabs his jacket, and he prompts Ten to walk to the back door while he finds Taeyong to tell him they are leaving. He knows it is early, but he is an actor, he knows how to lie to perfection.

"Anyone here?" he asks, peeking behind the back door. Ten is already outside, inhaling the cold air, and he shakes his head. "Nope, we are alone." perfect, he doesn't think he has it in him to face the photographers once again. He doesn't want to have to tell them why they are leaving so early.

"Let's go." He puts his arm around Ten's shoulders and he walks away from the venue. They came in a car rented for the occasion, so they have to call a cab but fortunately enough, it only takes the driver a few minutes to be there.

"After you." Jaehyun opens the door and Ten gets in, giving his address to the older man who looks twice at their outfits. He doesn't seem to recognize them, and Jaehyun is so so grateful for that. His younger self would be surprised, him that loved to be on the public eyes, to be the center of attention. He is quite the opposite now.

"Do I order a pizza?" Ten asks, typing on his phone, and Jaehyun hums. "Yeah, I'm starving." of course he is, the food offered at the party was minimal and not that good, which was a shame to be honest.

It takes around ten minutes for the driver to park in front of Ten's apartment complex, and Jaehyun leans over to give him money. "Thank you, enjoy your evening." the man says, and they get out of the car.

"Finally." Ten sighs as he pushes the button to the elevator, and when the doors slide open, he enters, almost tripping on his own feet with. "Easy." Jaehyun chuckles as he helps him back. He closes his eyes until the doors open on the last floor.

"Home sweet home." he hears Ten says as he opens the door to the apartment. Jaehyun can see lights in the living room, and hushed conversation, but other than that, the apartment is rather silent. He takes his shoes off, and he lets Ten hang his jacket.

"Oh, welcome back boys." 

Johnny is the first to stand up from the couch, and without waiting, he engulfs Jaehyun in a warm embrace. Jaehyun melts into his arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. He always underestimate how much he misses Johnny when he is at one of these parties.

"How was the party?" Kun asks from the ground where he is sitting. This is not unusual for the man to be there rather than on the couch, something Ten doesn't understand, but he goes along with it. He falls on his butt behind him, and he wraps his arms around his waist, face between his shoulder blades, inhaling his scent. A mix of cologne, soap and something that is just Kun.

"Boring." he mumbles, and Kun chuckles, he was not expecting anything else. "That's often what happens when you have to pretend you are engaged to your boyfriend." Johnny says in a laugh when Jaehyun takes a step back. "You're right." Kun answers.

Ten doesn't say anything about the opportunity that was given to him tonight, maybe because he wants to be alone with his husband to celebrate so Jaehyun keeps his mouth shut on the subject. "How was your evening?" he asks, sitting down on the couch, Johnny beside him. "How are the kids?" 

"Renjun threw a tantrum because Louis did not want to let him bite his ear." Kun explains, and Ten shakes his head, yes, this is typical of his son. "Mark was a sweetheart, he ate all of his veggies, and he fell asleep in five minutes." Johnny adds, and Ten sticks his tongue out, just like Renjun did earlier.

"We get it, your son is perfect, ours is a brat." Ten says and everyone agrees. "I mean, he is your son, so it was expected." Ten rather keeps his mouth shut, he doesn't want him and Johnny to argue, he is too tired, and too hungry. "Oh, we ordered pizza." 

"Yeah, that's why I didn't cook." Kun answers, he knows them better than they know themselves, which is quite scary if you ask Jaehyun.

The apartment comes back at being silent, Jaehyun has his eyes closed, head on Johnny's shoulders, and Ten is still against Kun's back, close to falling asleep, if not already asleep. 

This is why Jaehyun and Ten pretend to date, so they don't have to force the spotlight on their boyfriend and husband. They don't want to see them act like Doyoung to stay away from a world they know nothing about. 

And it gives them the opportunity to come home to something like this. Something soft, and so so domestic, something different from their every day environment, something they'll never trade for the world.

Ten and Jaehyun are considered "couple goals" by their fans, but this is not what they are. They are couple goals among their friends, yes, but with in their respective couples.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt found on creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr.


End file.
